Welcome Back
by thetheatrebookgeek
Summary: Veronica is back in Sherwood with her twins Charlie and Hugo. This is my first fanfic so please leave suggestions and reviews. I'm going off of mainly the musical universe. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Veronica had always known that she would go back to Sherwood. Ever since the pregnancy test had come back with two lines, she knew that at some point they would be back. She knew it would be hard raising one kid, it was such a shock when she had learned that there would be two. Though she felt bad that she had left them with her parents when she left for college. Veronica had known it was better for them if she could support herself and them. She had also known that she would come back for her children as soon as she could, and she did. So, she was back again, hopefully for the last time. Whether it was the rest of her life, or just a few years. Sherwood would be one of her final stops. And as she drove in the city limits, hearing her two amazing children talk about their new home. She hoped, prayed even that they would have an easier time than her at Westerburg, but of course she knew better than to have blind trust. She would have to be careful, she was so sacred that one of her children would end up like their father, or even herself. Charlie, the oldest had always taken after her, but her son Hugo had recently had taken some strange characteristics that she'd only seen in his father. All she could hope is that Sherwood would be better than when she had left it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Hey guys! So, for those of you who are reading this, please remember to leave a review. It really helps trust me. Also, I realized after publishing the first chapter that I didn't mention why Veronica is back in Sherwood. Sorry :-( I bring it up in this chapter. Thank you for reading this far. I hope you Enjoy!**

"What do you mean we have to share a room?" asked Hugo.

Neither Charlie nor her brother were happy about their mother moving them their senior year of high school. But, they both had come to agreement that they would tolerate each other for their mother's sake. Also, for the fact that Sherwood was where their mother had met their father, of who they knew nothing about. Whenever she or Hugo would ask about him, the subject was quickly changed.

"I mean, that you two will have to deal with each other for one year that's it. With taking care of your grandfather, since Grandma died, After a year your grandpa can be move to a home. But until then you two have to share a room. I mean it's not like you both haven't shared that room before?" said Veronica as she pulled into a 24 hour diner in town.

"I know, but w…. Ouch" mumbled Hugo as his sister kicked him.

"It will be okay mom, we work through it" Charlie said sweetly, getting out of the car.

Hugo always hated how Charlie had the ability to make their mother melt like that. Make her believe whatever she said. He always wondered if it was because he resembled his father, though he and his sister looked so similar, they acted nothing alike. He had always had a darker outlook on life, when his sister would see a hurt animal. He would see natural selection at it's finest. She would see a homeless man on the street, he would see someone who couldn't stand up to life, someone who should not be helped for their weakness. Though at times he couldn't stand his sister, but he thought that if they could find out what happened to his father. He might find out who he really is.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ Hey, thank you much for reading this far! Please enjoy! P.S I hope you like the little twist at the end.**

It had been a week since they had moved to Sherwood, and everything had been so crazy Veronica hadn't had the chance to give the teens the guidelines of their new town. She walked down the hall, paper in hand, ready to give them the speech. When she reached the partly open door all she saw was Hugo reading a book. Baudelaire of course. She started to walk away when she heard.

"Oh hey Mom" he said as he quickly hid the cover of his book. Whenever his mother would see him reading Baudelaire, she huffed and asked why he read that trash. She would always say "I never saw she appeal in his work."

"Ya know, I will never understand why you like that book. I have never.."

"Seen the appeal in it. I know. By the way if you are looking for Charlie, she went over to Aunt Martha's house."

"Oh okay. I just came in here to give you two some guidelines for living here."

"Mom you know we lived here for six years before you came back right?"

"Yes of course, but you two are seventeen now. So, I have some new rules"

"Well, I don't know if Charlie will be back before you have to take grampa over to the hospital, for his sleep study. So, you just tell me, and I can tell her when she gets back."

"I guess that will work. Okay, So number one. No going out after 10 pm without permission. Two, no loud music when your grandfather is home. Three, no swearing around your grandfather, or people who are easily offended. Four, you are not allowed to go any where near 4th St, not even for school"

"But, Mom. It takes twice as long to get to school if we go have to around 4th. Why?" Hugo interrupted

"Because, I do not want you to go near there. Do you understand me Hugo?"

"Yes ma'am" his said disgruntled

"Good, now where are we. Ah yes, Lastly, and one of the most important. Five, You are not allowed to have anyone of the opposite sex that are not family in your room. So, you are not allowed to have girls in your room, and your sister isn't allowed to have boys in your room."

Hugo let out a small snort when he heard that last sentence. "Really Mom? You're telling Charlie that she can't have boys in her…."

Veronica stared at her son with great confusion.

"Oh god, I thought she told you. I mean, of course she shouldn't have boys in her room. You are so right Mom. I will let her know the minute she gets home. You can go now."

"What do you mean? What did you think your sister told me?"

"Oh nothing. I mean really it was nothing."

"It was not nothing. Hugo Alexander you better tell me what you thought I knew, right this minute."

"Well, I thought you knew, because she said she was going to tell you the day you told us about the move. Of course she didn't tell you."

"Tell me what, goddammit"

"Mom, Charlie is gay"


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Veronica asked flabbergasted

"I said she's gay, Mom" Hugo told her, still upset he had let slip the one thing his sister had never told their mother.

"I should have known. I mean she's my daughter for God's sake."

"You shouldn't beat yourself up over it, I mean I didn't know until I walked in on her and a girl from school making out."

"I need to go" she said raising from the bed.

"Mom, where are going?" Hugo said standing up as well.

"I've got to take your grandfather to the hospital, there's money on the kitchen counter for pizza when your sister comes home. Don't stay up too late, and don't leave the house." Veronica said numbly as she walked out the door of her childrens bedroom.

"Mom wait" He said stepping to her, but she had shut the door and turned around before he could reach her. Hugo sat on the bed defeated. He just wished he knew how his mother was feeling.

* * *

Veronica had been at the hospital for a few hours. She hadn't had time to think about what her son had told her. From getting her father to the hospital, to checking him, and getting him to sleep, to finally getting a call from the secretary at Westerburg to finalize somethings before the kids when back to school. After three hours of straight work, she finally had time to sit and think about everything. Looking back she saw so many signs, one of the most prominent being the fact that her daughter who was quite attractive and mature for her age, had never had a boyfriend. Even though many good young men who Veronica completely approved of asked her daughter, she said no to all of them. Veronica felt like such an idiot. How could she miss something so huge. And why didn't Charlie tell her before, I mean she was completely an ally for the LGBTQ community, but then of course she couldn't remember saying anything about the LBGTQ world around Charlie. Oh god how was she so stupid. Now that thought about it, she knew why she never brought it up, every time she thought about it all she could think of was Heather.

 **AN/ HAHAHAHA I love to leave you in suspense. Not to worry though the next part will be up really soon. I just wanted to get this one out. So, sorry if it feels rushed I really wanted to get to the next part. Also, thank you for the review and follow! It means a lot you guys. Anyway, I'll leave you to figure out with Heather I'm talking about. If you want you could leave a guess. Goodbye for now girls, guys, and althoughs in-between.**


	5. Chapter 5

_-_ _17 years ago -_

2:37 read Veronica's alarm clock. She knew she should be asleep already as it was a Tuesday, and she had a huge test the next day. But for some reason she couldn't sleep. All she could do was lay in bed thinking about the fact she had been friends with the Heathers for a little over two weeks. She had already been to four parties, and had eight sleepovers with them. It was all happening so fast, and she knew had she should probably hate them. But the power high she got just being with them was amazing. But, all that said she still felt bad about Martha, Veronica was pretty much the only friend the girl had. And Veronica had done a pretty shitty job of being one lately. She wondered if Martha was still up, her arm extended to grab the phone. As her fingertips touched it, she heard a knock at her window. She sat straight up, a little scared, but expecting to see a bird or branch or something normal. Instead she saw, the last thing she expected, Heather Chandler. Who gave her a look of "Are you going to open this goddamn window, or do you want me to break in myself?". Veronica quickly jumped off her bed, and opened the window. She unlatched it, and Heather climbed into her room.

"Heather what are you doing here. Is everything okay?" Veronica asked concerned.

"Oh for Christ's sake, shut up" Heather said taking quick steps until they were chest to chest. Heather put her hand on the back of Veronica's neck, and pulled the other girl into a kiss. It took Veronica a few seconds before she understood what was happening. She pushed the older girl off of her.

"What the hell Heather?" Veronica said as loud as she could, without waking her parents.

"I'm sorry. I'll go." Heather said in a small voice. "I'm going to go out the front door." She walked slowly to the bedroom door.

Veronica had never heard the demon queen speak so vulnerably. She didn't know what unearthly thing possessed her to do what happened next, but she walked forward and grabbed Heather's hand. She turned her around so she could face her.

"Please stay" Veronica asked quietly, and pulled Heather in for a sweet kiss. They stood in the middle of her room for what seemed like hours. Kissing, holding each other. Heather finally broke the kiss for good. Veronica stretched her neck out, hoping to reconnect with the girl in red.

"Thanks Roni. See you tomorrow." She said far too casual, as she turned around to the door.

"Wait, that's all you're going to say after you barged into my, and started kissing me. Are you even going to tell me why you decided that it was a good idea to do something so crazy?"

"I didn't hear you complaining" she said with a smirk "and as for why. I had to just once, just once." And with that she started to the door. "Oh and if you tell anyone about this, your days of popularity will be over" the bitch was back with that statement.

Veronica just stood and watched as Heather walked out. Still in shock, she just went and laid on her bed. As she fell asleep, Veronica knew that she would never talk of that night, for fear of the demon queen, and fear of what she might find out about herself.

 **AN/ Hey guys! So sorry, I totally that I was going to get this out a lot sooner. I was bombarded with homework, and didn't get it written as soon as I would have liked to. But all that said, I really hoped you liked this chapter. And Thank you for reading this far! Ya'll are awesome! See ya soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry about being on hiatus for so long! I've been slammed with homework and Halloween. Because of that, I haven't had the chance to sit down and write. However, I'm so glad to be back now! I hoped you enjoyed the Chansaw in the last chapter. Okay, that's enough for now, on to the story!**

Charlie walked to the door of her Aunt Martha's house. She hadn't seen her aunt since last Christmas, and missed her dearly. Charlie's mind had been consumed recently with her sexulity. She need to talk about her mom, and what she was going to do. So, she went to the one person that she knew she could talk to. The girl hoped that her aunt could impart some kind of wisdom on her. Charlie rang the door, and waited for Martha. The door swung open to reveal a middle aged with graying hair and opened arms. Martha pulled her niece into a bear hug. The woman always smelled of freshly baked sugar cookies.

"You've grown!" Martha said as she let go of the girl.

"You always say that!" Charlie said with smile

"I know! Now come in, come in." Martha moved out of the way of the door. They walked up the stairs into the living room. Charlie walked over to the couch with her aunt and sat down. Charlie had always been close to the woman. She told her everything that was happening in her and her family's life. Whenever something big changed in her life Martha was the first one she called.

"So, how was the move in? I'm so sorry about not being there yesterday. Your mom told you about my aunt up Lima." said the aging woman

"Yeah, how is she?" said the teen

"She'll be better, but her leg will be in a cast for six weeks."

"Oh I'm sorry, but I'm glad she'll be okay.

"Yeah. Can I get you anything, water, tea, a snack?"

"No, I'm okay."

"How's your mom and brother?"

"They're okay. Mom's a little stressed, but it's just coming back here I guess."

"And Hugo"

"Broody teenager like normal."

Her aunt smiled at that. "So, how did she take it when you told her?"

"Well, about that. I was trying to tell her, but she cut me off and told me about the move instead. And after that, I didn't know how to tell her." Charlie's voice cracked as she's said the last part. And without a beat her aunt pulled the girl into a hug, like she always did. There were times that it felt like Martha knew her better than her mother did.

"Oh Charlie, I am so sorry. You know I can talk to her if you need me too."

"I need to do it myself. But thank you anyway."

"You're welcome Sweetie. I here if you need me."

"I know." Charlie hugged her again.

* * *

It was about four hours later when Charlie finally left Martha's house, and got home. She got the six large pieces of tupperware full of food out of the back of her car. Carefully, she balanced the tupperware, and she almost reached the door when all six pieces fell out of her arms. Luckily, none of the lids popped off. As she reached down to pick up, a hand grabbed the mac and cheese. Charlie looked up to see a girl with long dark hair, and bright green eyes. She wore a short black skirt, a dark purple tank top, and a black corset. She wore black flats with knee length purple argyle socks. The only thought that ran through Charlie's mind was "Holy shit, she's gorgeous."

"Need any help?" said the girl in purple as she grabbed the green bean casserole and put it next to the mac and cheese in her arm. "Oh by the way, my name is Margo"


	7. Chapter 7

**I know...I'm sorry. I lost my computer chord. I got it today. So, here is the crazy belated chapter! I hope you like it. And please leave a review! Oh, and I hope everyone has a Happy Holidays!**

"I'm Charlie" she said in a small, awkward voice." she reached for the door handle and missed, only adding to her awkwardness.

"Here, let me" said Margo with a chuckle as she opened the door. The two girls walked to kitchen that was still lined with boxes that were not unpacked yet. Charlie placed her bag and the food on the kitchen counter.

"Thank you, by the way." said Charlie opening the fridge door.

"No problem" Margo said handing the other girl the Mac and Cheese.

They made small talk as they loaded the food into the fridge. Charlie learning that her neighbor had lived in Sherwood for seven years, she when to the all girls private school St. Agatha's, and she had a stepsister named Hayley.

"So does Hayley go to St. Agatha's too?" asked Charlie

"No, she goes to Westerburg. That's where you'll go right?" Margo asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yep, me and my brother"

"Oh, you have a brother"

"Yeah, he should be here. Do you want to meet him?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, I'll go grab him from our bedroom"

Charlie walked up the stairs to find Hugo. She opened the door, and there was Hugo laying on his bed asleep. He weirdly looked like he'd been crying. The girl walked over to her brother, and shook him a little to wake him. He let out a small groan

"Five more minutes Mom" he said in a low sleepy growl. Then he sat up quickly, almost hitting his sister in the process. "Mom, are you here?!"

"Dude, no. Are you okay!?" Charlie said very concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just… had a bad dream."

"Oh okay then" She said not completely convinced

"Well, I just wanted to wake you up so you can meet our guest. She's the next door neighbor."

"Oh okay." He swung his legs off the bed as he spoke.

The twins walked down the hall and down the stairs in a comfortable silence. Charlie stepped in the kitchen first.

"Hugo, this is Margo" Hugo went wide eyed as he was greeted by the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope everyone had/has a lovely holiday! If you'd like to give me a present, I would love a review! Well, here my gift to you!**

Charlie saw how Hugo looked at Margo. She knew what that look meant (For god's sakes, she made that same face when she saw her)

"Nice to meet you Hugo." the neighbor said with an outstretched hand

Charlie did not like how the other girl looked at her brother. She cleared her throat.

"Wow, look at the time" Charlie said glancing down at her watchless wrist "Ya know Margo. You should probably go before your parents start to worry"

"It almost sounds like you want to get rid of her Sis. Why would you ever want to get rid of Margo?" said the brother in a slick voice.

"I don't want to get rid of her. I just don't want to keep her if her parents are worried." the twin said through clinched teeth.

"Well, my parents are out for the weekend. And Hayley wouldn't care if I fell of the planet." the other girl said.

"I would care if you fell off the planet" Hugo and Charlie spoke simultaneously.

"Okay, Grady twins. It almost sounds like both of you have a crush on me" the girl in purple chuckled

"I don't…. Do you?!" they both stammered

She laughed hard this time " Case. Point. If you ask me to "play with you". I'm going bolt out that door." she laughed and placed her hand on Hugo's upper arm. "Well I'll be damned, the emo has muscle." Margo smirked at the boy. Hugo looked at her hand then her in complete astonishment "Well actually, I should probably get going. I have a big test in the morning. AP Biology. I'll see you guys." She walked up to Charlie and kissed her cheek, then she walked to the door. "Please, don't be strangers!" and with that she left.

The twins silently walked up the stairs to their room. The siblings sit on each of their beds.

"I think she's gay" the sister broke the silent.

"I think she's straight" the brother followed.

"You know if she's bi, we are both screwed" Charlie spoke in a sullen voice. Hugo smirked at his sister. She stood up and hit him on the arm.

" Or Asexual, and the myraid of other sexualitys that means you're not into other people." He said in a pained voice

They flopped onto their backs, and groaned.

Charlie stared at the ceiling as her mind raced. "Why did she say "It sounds like you both have a crush on me" which one does she know already? And why did she feel Hugo's arm and then kiss my cheek?"

Hugo's mind raced too, But he thought of different things "Why would she ever pick Charlie over me? And what would Charlie do if she did?"

But they each did have the same thought. "How do I get her to chose me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Let me just say writer's block is a bitch. I am so sorry for being gone for so long. I promise to try to post more this year. Anyway, please don't forget to leave a review. Trust me it really helps to hear feed back from all if you! Please enjoy**

Veronica sat in the front seat of the car. A untouched bag of a burger and fries sat in the passenger seat getting. Rain poured down, drumming loudly on the roof of the car as the woman sat absentmindedly staring at two droplets racing down the windshield. As the one on the left took the lead, her phone rang. The display showed it was Martha, she quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" said the voice from the phone

"Hey Martha! I am so glad to talk to you." Veronica sighed with relief

"Is everything okay?" the concern in her voice starting to show

"Yes….No…. I don't know." Veronica sighed again, and pinched the bridge of her nose "How did I not know" she muttered

"Oh, Roni." Martha said quietly

"I feel like the worst mother ever." her voice cracked, eyes stinging with tears.

"You couldn't have known. She hid it."

"I know…. I know bu….Hey, how do you know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, umm."

"Am I the only one who doesn't know? Oh, god."

"You can't beat up yourself up, Roni. You need to be there for her, she needs you."

Veronica chuckled "Why are you the best the person in the world."

Martha chuckled back "I'm not, but thank you. You should go home. I'll come sit with your dad tonight."

"No, I can't let you"

Martha cut in "Yes, you can. You need to go be a mother right now."

"I love you." Veronica's voice cracked again.

"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow. "

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye hon" And with that Veronica hit the end button on her phone. She took a deep breath and started the car.

* * *

Charlie was falling asleep when she heard a car pulling into her driveway. Hugo was already passed out. She sat up slowly and looked out her window. The car was her mother's. Panicked thought flooded her brain. Thoughts like "What if Grandpa is dead" Or "Mom is sick.". She ran downstairs, tripping on the second to last step. She fell forward, luckily catching herself before her face hit the ground.

"What's wrong." Veronica asked, wide eyed, as she bent down to her out of breath daughter.

"I was..about it…. ask you the same thing." Charlie said breathing heavily.

"Well, why did you come running down the stairs." Said the mother, helping her to her feet

" I thought something happened with Grandpa or you." She said finally starting to start catch her breath

"Oh, that's not it. Aunt Martha is going to go stay with him tonight and then bring him home in the morning." She said quietly

"Why couldn't you stay?" Charlie asked concerned

"Because, I need to talk to you about something"

Charlie gulped "About what?" Her voice quivering a little bit

Veronica rubbed her neck "Umm, uh why don't we go sit down first." Charlie sat on the couch across from her mother who sat on a chair.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Charlie, I know"

Charlie opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After what seemed like a year for Veronica (Though it was really only about a minute) Charlie spoke, eyes still closed "Who told you?" her voice cold

"Charlie, It was… You know it really doesn't matter I don't think." Veronica stuttered

Charlie opened her eyes "Mom, who was it?" Tones of anger start to appear in her voice

Veronica sighed "Hugo"


	10. Chapter 10

Sunlight beamed through the bedroom window. Hugo groaned, cursing himself for not shutting the curtain the night before. He sat up slowly, and closed his eyes to shield from the bright sun. A yawn escaped his lips as he swung his legs off the bed. The sheets rustled quietly as Hugo stood up; he opened his right eye just enough to see where the curtain to close it. As he sat back down, he looked over to his sister's bed. She was asleep with her knees pulled to her chest, against the wall, in sitting position. He knew she would complain about that when she woke up. The twin smiled as he remembered the first time she had fallen asleep like that. They were six years old, and their old beagle, Chip, had run away from home. Charlie had paced around their room for an hour, only stopping once to go to the bathroom. When it had come time for them to go to bed, she had attempted to stay awake by pulling her legs up to her chest, but soon sleep overtook her. Charlie slept like that whenever she was stressed. He started to wonder why she slept like that last night. The boy yawned again, and decide not to go back to bed. He stood up slowly and walked to the door leading out the hallway. Hugo opened it gingerly, stepped out into the hallway, and closed it as carefully as he had opened it. He walked down the steps to the kitchen, where his mother sat on one of the bar stool, asleep, her head resting on the counter. walked over to her and shook her a little.

"mom?" He whispered "Mom?" He ask with a little more force. She raised her head, and grunted, eyes slightly opened . "Mom, why are you home?" He asked, hoping to keep her awake. She opened her eyes a bit more "Oh, I was waiting for Charlie." She said matter of factly.

Hugo tilted his head to the side a little "What do you mean? Charlie is upstairs."

* * *

- _The Night Before-_

Charlie sighed and stood up. "Mom, I'm going out." she said coldly, and walked to bowl where her car keys were. Veronica followed her daughter.

"Charlie, no. We need to talk. It wasn't his fault." Charlie turned to her mother. A chill ran down Veronica's spine, the look of cold, dead, anger the girl had given her mother, she had only seen once before. On the face of Jason Dean himself. Veronica froze.

"Mom, I am going out and I will be back soon. I just need sometime to think." She opened the door and stepped into the cold air. She marched to her car and opened the driver's door. Angrily, she climbed into her car, and cranked it. Tears of anger and betrayal streamed down her face as the car pulled out of the driveway. A anger she had never felt before filled her, it scared her a little. It felt like an inky blackness, seeping through her, consuming every emotion, leaving nothing. She drove for an hour, all round Sherwood, just crying, and praying for the emptiness to stop. The girl stopped at the 7-Eleven at the edge of town to get gas. Charlie took a deep breath, wiped her eyes, and tried her best to look like she hadn't been sobbing for a hour. As she got out to pump gas, someone in a black coverable pulled up to the storefront. Margo climbed out, her hair windswept, which only made her more beautiful. The feeling started to leave as she watched the girl walk into the store. Charlie swore at the gas pump for not going faster. She quickly finished paying for the gas, and almost sprinted inside. The bell ring as she open the door, and Margo locked eyes with the other girl.

"Well, what in the hell are you doing out this late?" She asked walking over to her.

Charlie laughed "I can't really answer that right now."

Margo lifted one of her eyebrows and chuckled "Hey, I thought being mysterious was my job?" The twin chuckled "Oh, can I get you anything Turbo Dog, Corn Nuts, Slushie?" Margo ask stepping back and motioning to the whole store as if she was offering it to her.

Charlie laughed "You know, I would kill for some fake ass nachos and a Mountain Dew."

"Well, I can help you there." The taller girl chuckled. Margo walked over to the nacho counter, while Charlie walked over to the drink cooler. They met back at the pay counter, where Margo's Skittles and Coke sat. Charlie reached for her wallet, Margo held up her hand "My treat. You look like you've had a hard night." Charlie had almost forgotten at that she looked like hell. She looked at the glass counter as Margo payed and got a small reflection of herself. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked exhausted. Not realizing that polite small talk had stopped, and the Margo cleared her throat, and held out the Mountain Dew of Charlie to take.

"Wanna go out to my car, and talk? You look like you need it." The other girl just simply nodded, and they walked out to the black convertible. Margo climbed in first, and set the snacks she was carrying on the dash. Charlie climbed in next and opened her drink. Took a sip and sighed.

Margo smiled "So, wanna tell me why you drove out here in the middle of the night. Cause, it doesn't seem like you did it just for gas and nachos."

Charlie smirked "No, some stuff happened at home, and I just had to get a way for a bit.

The girl in purple nodded "I get it, sometimes you just have to get away. Ya know, it's weird but I've alwaysed loved coming here when I'm stressed. It seems to calm me." She smirked and popped a few skittles into her mouth. "So, may I ask you a personal question?" She asked through a mouthful of the candy.

Charlie nodded "Uh, sure." And took a swig of her drink."

"You're gay, right?" Margo asked nonchalantly

Charlie almost choked on her drink, she nodded "Uh, yeah. She croaked out.

The other girl laughed. "Why did you react like that?

She coughed "Uh, well I guess, it was just because I didn't really expect you to ask that. Why did you ask in the first place."

Margo looked over at her, and smirked "Uh, no reason, just wondering." Charlie blushed a bright red. The girl in purple chuckled, looked down at Charlie's lips, and start to lean over to the other girl. Her heart started to pound so loud that she didn't hear Margo tell her that there was cheese on her lip. Life seemed to go into slow motion for Sawyer, as her neighbor's hand reached her chin. A single "Fuck it" rang through her mind as she leaned forward and connected their lips.

She felt Margo start to back off and then kissed her back full force. It felt like her breath was taken away, fireworks, stars, hot and cold at once, and every damn pleasant thing Charlie could think of at the time, all smashed together. Her nirvana was quickly yanked away, as she remembered that her brother. How he was just as crazy about Margo, and she had just royally fucked up his chances with her, probably. She broke the kiss and muttered something about having to leave. Margo's call after her, was muddled and forgotten as soon as it reached her ears. Tears streamed down her face again as she reached her car and climbed in. She hit the steering wheel. What had she done? She messed things up with Margo, and Hugo. A knock on a window broke her out of the trance. Margo leaned over to her window, and motioned for her to roll it down. A gentle hum came as it lowered.

"Will you please let me drive you home? You shouldn't drive right now." There was pause "Charlie please." Margo pleaded.

She nodded, unlocked her car, and slid over to the passenger's seat. The other girl climbed in, and cranked the car.

"Wait, wh..what about your car?" Charlie hiccuped

Margo chuckled "Oh, that's Hayleys. I don't care if it gets stolen." Charlie chuckled lightly as they pulled out of the parking lot. The rest of the car ride was painfully silent.

 **AN/ Hey y'all! Thank you so much for all the new follows and favorites! You guys are amazing! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave critiques and/or ideas in the reviews!**


End file.
